seduce_me_the_otomefandomcom-20200213-history
Malix
Malix is a devil that appears as Mika Anderson's first antagonist in Seduce Me the Otome. Appearance He is described as a creature with skin red as blood, with striking yellow eyes. He sports pointed ears, sharp claws, and threatening sharp fangs. His outfit consists of a beige and grey t-shirt with a skull design, a rugged black leather jacket, dark brown pants, and a bloodied red handkerchief tied around his neck. Personality Malix's personality is very crass and aggressive, showing very little empathy. History Seduce Me the Otome Malix is an outcast devil thrown out of his realm for his refusal to adhere to the Leaders of Hell. The hardheaded devil is accompanied by a few lesser devils and his right-hand Eris. They're first introduced during the beginning of the game when the Incubi are injured and chased from the woods by Malix and his boys. He isn't seen again until Mika has a dream of being at Malix's mercy, whilst the Incubi beg for him not to harm her before she is rescued by Erik (However awakens to Damien holding her). The foreshadowing dream is a reference to future events when Malix crashes her house party. Seduce Me 2: The Demon War Burning Hot Love 'Burning Hot Love' was an April Fool's Day prank and has a rough, crayon art style that is incomprehensible. After pressing 'start' multiple times, the scenes will end and the 'narrator' of the game will tell you that it is over and you can close the game. However, if you keep pressing on, the narrator will give you a test. They will ask you multiple questions and if the user is to guess the answer correctly, the silly crayon art becomes a serious, suitable drawing technique. It follows the story of the user being confined in a prison supposedly in Hell. The user has committed some sort of felony and will be on trial soon. Malix, who is also jailed, prompts the game by waking the user up and having a conversation. The user is dumbfounded and doesn't remember anything about their past until they have dreams and visions that give them clues. A woman comes and brings you food, which you can deny or accept. Malix gets whipped multiple times and, if you choose to ask if he is okay, tells you that "lashes like that are a typical Wednesday in Hell." Since Malix is a devil, he is not romanceable. As for endings, there seems to be only two. If you remain insubordinate to the woman, she will call stone guards upon you and kill you, the ending being "Insbordination." The second ending is if you don't cause trouble and wait until your trial comes. No matter what, you will be found guilty and apparently sent to purgatory or some sort of limbo, hence the ending: "Oblivion." Additional Information Malix is a devil, and this species within the Seduce Me Universe is known for being the embodiment of everything evil and chaotic. These creatures are very violent and show little to no remorse in their en devours whatsoever. They're known to steal, kill, rape, maim, and harm with no guilt or sense of consequence. Therefore Malix is nowhere near a romance-able option within the game, as Devils do not love nor feel a romantic attraction to any being. The creator of the Seduce Me series, as we all know as Michaela Laws, has released a Malix Dating Simulator, allowing the player to date Malix. References Category:Characters Category:Devil